plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Garlic (PvZH)
:For the version in Plants vs. Zombies, see Garlic. 250px |strength = 1 |health = 4 |cost = 1 |set = Premium |class = Guardian |tribe = Onion Plant |ability = When a Zombie hurts this, move that Zombie to the left. If it's a Vimpire, destroy it. |flavor text = "Vimpires. They're the worst. I don't like to use the word "hate" but yeah, I hate 'em." |trait = Team-Up|rarity = Event}} Garlic is an event plant card in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the class. It costs 1 to play, and has 1 /4 . It has the [[Card#Team-Up|'Team-Up']] trait, and its ability moves a zombie onto the lane on its left when that zombie hurts it. However, if said zombie is Vimpire, he is instantly destroyed instead. It was added in update 1.14.13, along with Health-Nut, Secret Agent, High-Voltage Currant, Banana Split, , Gargantuar Throwing Imp, Imposter, and Zombie High Diver. Origins It is based on the plant in Plants vs. Zombies with the same name and appearance. Statistics *'Class:' Guardian *'Tribe:' Onion Plant *'Trait:' Team-Up *'Ability': When a Zombie hurts this, move that Zombie to the left. If it's a Vimpire, destroy it. *'Set - Rarity:' Premium - Event Card description "Vimpires. They're the worst. I don't like to use the word "hate" but yeah, I hate 'em." Update history Update 1.14.13 *Added to the game. Strategies With Garlic has the ability to divert zombies into a lane where they can easily be destroyed. You should not play it on the leftmost lane as it will nullify its ability. Try to boost Garlic's health so it can divert more zombies, and keep in mind that it has Team-Up '''along it does have 1 strength to attack weak zombies. This card is fantastic at getting rid of Vimpires, as it will destroy them whenever they attacks Garlic. This is especially useful on Missions where you can ensure if the Zombie Hero plays Vimpire, therefore ensuring to use this card if needed to destroy Vimpires easily. A good idea to use this are using are plants with '''Splash Damage such as , and tricks like to divert zombies closer where they can be destroyed more easily. Against Never use Vimpire to get rid of Garlic as this will destroy him as soon as he attacks Garlic. Although if you need Frenzy Zombies to attack through Garlic, you can bring Smashing Gargantuar or Coffee Zombie. Interestingly, when using this strategy, the zombie with frenzy that destroys the Garlic will move to the left and then it does a Bonus Attack at that left lane. This can be useful if there are weak plants to the left of Garlic. If you use a zombie to destroy it, be sure to remember that it will end up in the lane to the left after it attacks. A great way to combat it is to use cards like Terrify and Sumo Wrestler to move it to the leftmost lane. This will nullify its ability, which makes it easier to destroy. If that is not an option, resort to using tricks on this instead. You can also use Rolling Stone or Weed Spray to destroy this with ease as long its strength isn't boosted. Gallery Screenshot 2017-04-11-22-15-25.png|Garlic's statistics Screenshot 2017-04-11-22-15-36.jpg|Garlic's grayed-out card Screenshot 2017-04-11-22-15-33.jpg|Garlic's grayed-out card with an info button GarlicCardImage.png|Garlic's card image GarlicPvZH_Field.png|Garlic on the field Screenshot (49).png|Garlic attacking Screenshot (50).png|Garlic activating its ability Screenshot (51).png|Garlic destroyed Trivia *It retains an almost identical appearance to its Plants vs. Zombies 2 incarnation. *The fact that Garlic destroys Vimpires that hurt it is a reference to the myth that garlics are one of vampires' weaknesses. *It is the only onion card in the game. *It is the first card to introduce a new tribe. Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes plants Category:Event cards Category:Plants Category:Onion cards Category:Team-Up plants